Average Days
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Just an average day in the life of Ash and May. Advanceshipping. Oneshot. Listfic.


**Me: I'm so cool, I'm doing a "listfic".**

**Jenna, Becky and Michael: Um, WHAT??**

**Me: A listfic, where you go in order of the alphabet and right a little ficlet of a story. It's fun! :)**

**Jenna: Good luck with that Ally.**

**Becky: Yeah, you might need it.**

**Me: Remind me why you're my friends.**

**Michael: Technically I'm not your friend, I'm just the person that annoys you to death.**

**Me: Thanks. :(**

**Dedication: To NarutoNinja44. It's about time she got a dedication! :) She is like my best friend on the internet and I love her (in the most un-gay way possible) to death. I was inspired to do this because of your "Once In A Moment" story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or any characters. I don't own the listed items that may appear in this story either. I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Apples to Apples:** She loved that game to death, and yet even though he hated it. He would play it with her every night.

**Burps:** Ash burped way to many times for his own good. That's why May burped along with him.

**Cooties:** "May, you do realize cooties are real!" Max would always argue with logic from "his world". "Uh, yeah sure." His sister would reply and continue to kiss her boyfriend.

**Damaged:** "Oh, my heart is damaged! Damaged!" she would sing happily bouncing up and down. Ash would just watch her enjoying her little show.

**Evening:** "An evening out on the town how about that?" he said. Her eyes widen brightly, excited for the night to come.

**Fun Fair:** Being on top of the world was the best feeling in the world. It was even better that he got to spend it with her.

**Giggles:** Her giggles were like music to his ears. On the plus side, he got to hear it each and very day. What heaven!

**Hanukah: **Maybe he wasn't Jewish, but that doesn't mean he can't share a holiday with her. Right?

**Isolated:** She always felt isolated before she left on her journey. Now, that Ash Ketchum has opened her eyes, she can't believe all the possibilities.

**Jam:** He loved jam on almost anything. So, why was it that whenever she thought of it, it made her heart sink?

**Kaleidoscope: **She loved all the pretty colors that they showed. He loved the way her face lit up when she saw them.

**Looney Tunes:** May would wake up early every Sunday morning just to watch Looney Tunes. That's probably why Ash woke up around the same time.

**Maximum Ride:** It was Ash and May's favorite book. That is probably why they always relate Max and Fang to themselves.

**Newspaper:** They both hated the newspaper. During the time Brock read it, they would sneak away into the woods or closet and make-out until he was over at 9 'o clock sharp.

**Ocean:** The ocean was blue. Almost as blue as her eyes, deep, sapphire, eyes. They made Ash want to faint whenever he saw them.

**Peanut:** Because Peanut brought them together, they would always repeat his lines. Whenever done so, the person who said a line would get a kiss as a reward. That is probably why they say them often. "Sa-Nata-Ah-Na," was there favorite!

**Queen Bee: **Maybe Solidad was the queen bee in the coordinator world, but in his, May was. And that is all that mattered.

**Ridiculous:** They are both ridiculous, but if they weren't ridiculous then maybe they wouldn't be the power couple they are today.

**Strawberries:** "Strawberries are so delicious!" May said, popping one in her mouth. "Yeah, just like your lip gloss."

**Television:** He was addicted to it. Good thing May was too.

**Universe:** There adventures were made possible by the universe, they were made possible by the universe and there love was made possible by the universe. What would they do without the universe?

**Vision:** "Hey, I didn't know you had glasses?" Ash questioned, swiping them from his girlfriend. "Um, yeah," she answered, grabbing them back and putting them back on. "Max gets his bad vision from someone you know."

**Washing Machine: **"Stupid tupid machine!" May yelled, kicking the machine hard. "Here," her boyfriend said. "Let me help you with that." Then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

**X-Box: **After they had settled down, Ash bought an X-Box. Good thing May has ways to get him away for awhile.

**Yellow: **Even though he never wore it, Ash loved the color yellow. No one knows why. Not even May. Maybe that's why he liked Misty for awhile.

**Zune:** She loved jamming out to her Zune every now and then. That's probably why he jams out with her.

**

* * *

****Me: See it? The point?**

**Jenna: Yeah, its all becoming clear!**

**Becky: Yeah!**

**Me: Really?**

**Becky and Jenna: No!**

**Me: I'm hopeless…. **

**Michael: Save me….. :( I need it!**

**Me: Thanks Mike.**

**Please review with more than, "cute", "like it" or "love it".**


End file.
